brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Rock Band
LEGO Rock Band is a music video game released in late 2009 by TT Games (Traveler's Tales Games). It is a Lego version spin-off of Rock Band series developed by Harmonix. Characters include the selection of original characters, existed celebrities from Rock Band series, and also several Lego line characters. The platforms that are available to play the game are the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3. Launch Trailer A promotional trailer was pubished prior to the game's release. The trailer features the characters from the game driving or flying through various LEGO landscapes, like a city or the sea, while playing rock music on their instruments. One of their vessels, the Rock Band Bus, is available as downloadable building instructions. Several past and present LEGO sets appear in the trailer as well, such as 4958 Monster Dino (in green), 6285 Black Seas Barracuda and 7236 Police Car. The blue bus and the airplane only appear in the trailer. This trailer also appear in the game as the introduction sequence. Story Like other Rock Band games, the Story mode follows the player's band through their career, starting by playing gigs at smaller venues and taking requests for special performances. Different from the original ones, the story also adds Lego-ish adventure elements. The default band members are Sir Thomas, Penny Twilight, Nicky Overdrive and Quentin Lance from Rock Band 2, but after prologue you may unlock and buy other band members to replace the original four via "Rock Shop". List of songs In addition to the list above, Lego Rock Band also supports a total of 539 songs from the game's back catalog of downloadable content, as well as imports from the first Rock Band game considered "Family Friendly" (exporting songs from Rock Band 2 is only possible into Rock Band 3). "Hysteria" and "Rock 'n' Roll Star" are featured only in the European version of Rock Band, while the other 22 songs are available across all versions of the game. List of songs importable from Rock Band Rock Power Challenges Rock Power Challenges are challenges in the video game. If they are completed, you can unlock new vehicles, performances, characters and other stuff. * Wreck 'n' Roll **Objective: Knock down a tower. **Song played: Tick, Tick, Boom * Shock Band **Objective: Get rid of the ghosts. **Song played: Ghostbusters * Rocktopus **Objective: Defend the pirate ship from the octopus attack. **Song played: In Too Deep * Rock the Crop **Objective: Help the farmer generating a storm. **Song played: Thunder * Rock the Boat **Objective: Help the people trapped into the ice. **Song played: Breakout * Securi-T-Rex **Objective: Escape from the Monster Dino. **Song played: Monster * Kings of Rock 'n' Troll **Objective: Defend the King's castle. **Song played: So What * Rock-It Fuel **Objective: Help the aliens to get their ship going. **Song played: The Final Countdown * Stop the Rock **Objective: Destroy the asteroids. **Song played: Crash Characters * Sir Thomas (Default singer) * Penny Twilight (Default bassist) * Nicky Overdrive (Default drummer) * Quentin Lance (Default guitarist) * Freddie Mercury * John Deacon * Brian May * Roger Taylor * David Bowie * Iggy Pop * Damon Albarn * Graham Coxon * Alex James * Dave Rowntree * David St. Hubbins (console exclusive) * Nigel Tufnel (console exclusive) * Derek Smalls (console exclusive) * Hale Storm * Numb Chuck * Vampire * Werewolf * Crown King * Jester (Castle 2007) * Troll Warrior * Giant Troll * Crook (City) * Police Officer * Builder (City) * Conductor Charlie * Islander * Rock Monster (Power Miners) * Brains * Duke * Doc * Rex (Power Miners) * Octopus (Rock Band) * Baby Octopus * Alien (Rock Band) * Ghosts of Brickton Manor Sets appearing in the video game * 4958 Monster Dino * 6285 Black Seas Barracuda * 7236 Police Car * 8075 Neptune Carrier * 8957 Mine Mech * 8960 Thunder Driller * 10194 Emerald Night Versions The LEGO Rock Band game has been released for several consoles: LEGO.com Description Additional sets/models * 852889 LEGO Rock Band Promotional Key Chain * 852890 LEGO Rock Band Promotional Key Chain * Rock Band Bus Concept Art Concept art for the game by Pete Lyon RckbndCnptArt1.jpeg RckBndCnptArt2.jpeg RckBndCnptArt3.jpeg RckBndCnptArt4.jpeg RckBndCnptArt5.jpeg RckBndCnptArt6.jpeg RckBndCnptArt7.jpeg RckBndCnptArt8.jpeg RckBndCnptArt9.jpeg RckBndCnptArt10.jpeg RckBndCnptArt11.jpg RckBndCnptArt12.jpg RckBndCnptArt13.jpg RckBndCnptArt14.jpg RckBndCnptArt15.jpg RckBndCnptArt16.jpg RckBndCnptArt17.jpg RckBndCnptArt18.jpg RckBndCnptArt19.jpg Gallery screenshot1.png screenshot2.png screenshot3.png screenshot5.png screenshot6.png screenshot7.png screenshot8.png krakken.png Rocband wallpaper1.jpg|Promotional poster. Rocband wallpaper2.jpg|Promotional poster. Rocband wallpaper3.jpg|Promotional poster. Rocband wallpaper4.jpg|Promotional poster. Queen band.jpg|Queen as they appear in the game. Bowie rock band.jpg|David Bowie as he appears in the game. Igy pop rock band.jpg|Iggy Pop as he appears in the game. Blur rock band.jpg|Blur as they appear in the game. Blur-Is-Coming-to-LEGO-Rock-Band-2.jpg Graham Coxton.jpg Notes * This is the first LEGO video game to be based on a different video game franchise. * In the launch trailer and intro, an island from LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues can be seen in the distance. Sources * Rolling Stone.com * Pete Lyon's Website Category:Video Games Category:2009 media